I don't care if you're broken, I love you
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: When a light-hearted chat between friends turns into confessions of life as a paraplegic, and Johnny's desire to just be treated like a normal person in a relationship with someone and in bed, Gyro decides to take control of the situation and give Johnny exactly what he wants. Fluffy love confessions and smutty (but accurate to a real life paraplegic male) sex scenes.
**A/N: Hello! I'm so happy to be putting out my 2nd Jojo fic, it's taken me way too long to start** **writing** **fics for this series, cause there's just so much potential with so many interesting and awesome characters across all the parts. Anyway, for this story I really wanted to get everything right, so before I started writing I did a bunch of research into SCI (Spinal cord injury), how it affects sex for men, what kind of treatments (like modern day viagra) and what terminology/words were around in 1890, all that sort of stuff.** **It** **actually ended up being pretty interesting. Anyway, please enjoy this fic, and if you like, fav/follow, also please review with any sort of feedback if you feel so inclined, it makes me so happy reading it all! :)**

"Hey Johnny, you wanna hear a gag I just made up? I've got a feeling that it's a really good one." Gyro Zeppeli asked his companion out of nowhere, breaking the silence the pair had been sitting in. It was about 8 at night somewhere in the middle of the American desert, and the two men had packed up their gear for the night to make camp. It'd been a few months since the race had started, and they had gotten to know each other fairly well in that time. Often they talked, both during the race and in their downtime, but sometimes they simply enjoyed sitting with each other in silence, giving them time to think, or to admire the scenery they were so often hurriedly racing past. On nights like these though, Gyro used this time to think up new gags, which both pleased and annoyed Johnny. On one hand, Gyro's jokes were so bad, that they actually were kind of funny sometimes. On the other hand, most of the time, they were just terrible in general.

"Go ahead Gyro, although now that you've said that I'm expecting something really great." Johnny replied, egging Gyro on and earning him an eager smile from his friend.

"Well, when Wekapipo came over to America, he mentioned that a chef from back home died recently. It was such sudden news, and I couldn't help but regret not being there to save him, you know? But I cannoli do so much, and I can't help it that he pasta way. It was sad that he ran out of thyme, but I asked Wekapipo to send olive my prayers to the family." He told the joke, making sure to exaggerate his voice when needed, mixing the terrible puns with the morbid news of an acquaintances death. He waited in anticipation for his friends reaction. Johnny didn't laugh, at all, because let's face it; it wasn't a good joke.

"Wow Gyro, that's great!" The jockey praised in the most insincere voice possible. His words were laced with obvious sarcasm, but Gyro didn't pick up on the implication of his tone. Just like always, he never realised that Johnny didn't actually like his joke.

"You think so? I thought I'd try my hand at some anecdotal humour." He said with an excited voice, prompting Johnny to compliment him even more.

"Yeah, totally. I love how you have to wait a bit for the punch line, it makes it that much funnier when you get there." Johnny wasn't quite sure why he always responded like this, was it because he didn't want to make his friend feel bad? Or was it just because he found it funny that Gyro fell for his fake praise so easily? When he thought about it, he realised it was probably a bit of both.

"So you think so too after all! You're always such a good judge of comedy Johnny boy, when I get famous as a comedian, I'll be sure to give you VIP tickets to all my shows!" The so called future comedian spoke, so confident that he would one day stand on stage in front of crowds of adoring fans. Johnny doubted that this would ever happen, but he would never say that. There was no harm in letting his friend dream.

"You don't really talk about where you're from all that often though, I wanna hear about where the great Gyro Zeppeli grew up. Maybe without the jokes this time though." He asked, prying into the older mans past.

"It's a beautiful place, I've got a lot of good memories from my childhood there, but…." He started to talk, but paused before saying much.

"It's just, ever since my father told me why I had been training to use the steel balls, that I had to become an executioner, I don't know, my memories have kind of soured. Whenever I try to think of my life there, my mind just goes to the people I killed, and I keep thinking about the little boy who's locked up for something he didn't do. The boy I'm in this race for." He admitted, feeling comfortable enough with Johnny to open himself up like that.

"Sorry to put such a damper on things, I just don't like to speak about it very much." He continued in a slightly sullen voice, feeling bad that he had ruined the fun mood between the two.

"No, you don't need to feel bad Gyro, I get where you're coming from, there's a few things in my past that I'm trying to move on from." Johnny spoke up, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"Like all the stuff with your brother?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The exchange between the two was a quick one, and it led to another bout of silence. Both of them trying to think of a way to restart the conversation without treading on a taboo subject.

"Well, uh, why don't we talk about our love lives before the race. I'm sure you'd have some juicy gossip for me." Gyro thought up the new topic, hoping that Johnny had some interesting stories to tell him.

"Unless that's something you don't want to talk about of course." He continued, making sure he wasn't making his friend uncomfortable.

"No, it's ok. Let's talk about that. Although nothing much romantic has happened to me since I lost the use of my legs."

"Really? No girls wanted your pretty face? Or your tenacious personality? Or even your impeccable sense of humour?" Gyro questioned, keeping the fact that he was in love with Johnny for those very reasons a secret from the boy. As far as Johnny knew Gyro was his mentor and friend during the race, and Gyro was fine with keeping things that way. He had his way with plenty of girls that came though the family hospital in the past, but they were easy conquests, won over by his charming good looks. Johnny was different, he was impressive from the moment he first saw the fire in his eyes, he was breathtaking as he got better and better at the spin, and he occupied Gyro's mind as they sped through the American desert. But Gyro was content with just these thoughts alone, he didn't want to lose Johnny as a friend, so he had to be ok with it. He figured that hearing about the boys love life would be enough to tide him over for at least a few days, so that he could stop fantasizing over him for just a bit.

"Really. Before the incident I had everything. If I wanted a girl I had one, and in horse racing I was one of the best. But I ruined it all, and for such a stupid reason. I haven't been with a single girl since then." Johnny explained, a tinge of spite lacing his words. Spite at both his past self, and at the girls who had refused to even give him a chance simply because he was disabled.

"I'm, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." The long-haired mentor apologized, not knowing what else to do to try and make Johnny feel better.

"Thanks, hearing someone say that actually means a lot to me. I know I must sound like some sort of spoiled brat, complaining about not getting to have sex with anyone after my accident. But it's more than that. When I got shot, it made me think about how quickly things can go wrong. Cause damn they went real wrong real fast for me." He remarked, remembering the downward spiral his life took, the harsh words from his father.

"So, with those thoughts in my head, I wanted more than just a girl I could meet one night, get together with and then never see again. I wanted a relationship, someone I could spend the rest of my life with, because I knew how quickly it could be over. But no one was wiling to give me a go. No one was willing to wait through my explanation of how dating works for me now." The jockey talked in a low voice, slowly. It took him a while to get though everything he wanted to say, and yet, Gyro waited for him. Not at all impatiently.

"Do you mind if I ask how it does work for you? Would it be insensitive if I ask you whether or not you can still have sex?" He asked, genuinely curious, but not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Thankfully though, Johnny seemed to be ok with it. The boy had tried so many things on himself after the accident, and had tried talking to some people who had been through the same or similar situations to get some insight on how his condition would affect his life, so while there were still some things about his own body that were a mystery to him, he had a pretty good grasp on the situation.

"No, I don't mind. It'll actually be nice to tell someone, any of the girls who I'd been on dates with wouldn't even give me a chance to talk after taking one look at me, they just assumed that I didn't work down there."

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, Gyro! Of course I do! Not perfectly, but you know, I can still, uh, 'get it up', if you want to say it that way. I just have a hard time keeping it that way. No matter what I look at nothing happens, I'm sure that if you put a naked woman right in front of me nothing would happen. But I can make it hard if I touch myself, so at least there's that. One guy I know says that scientists could inject me with some part of a sheep's testicles and that it would let me have an erection that lasts for a while, but there is no way I'm doing something that gross."

"Sheep testicles?! That's seriously a thing real scientists do?!" Gyro gasped in disgusted surprise before he spoke, finding the whole idea awfully bizarre and awfully archaic.

"Apparently. But anyway, sex is a bit more complicated for me now, I can't always get an erection, and I'm not really sure if I can still ejaculate or not, but it's not like any of that even matters. No one's gonna want to have sex with me, let alone actually start a proper relationship with me. I mean, what girl wants to sit through a lecture about how fucking broken I am before dating me…" Tears threatened to escape from the pools in his eyes as he admitted all these feelings he had kept bottled up inside to Gyro. His mentor was so important to him, and he found it hard to believe that he was actually saying all this to him. But once he started, he found it hard to stop. It just felt so good to express himself, to tell the truth he had been hiding inside.

"God, now I'm the one talking about all this depressing crap. I know I said you could ask about my condition, but I think I've had enough for tonight, I'm just gonna go to bed. Thanks for listening to me though, it really does mean a lot." Johnny thanked his mentor before starting to crawl his way to his sleeping bag, but before he had gone very far, Gyro had grabbed a hold of his wrist, holding him back.  
"Wait a minute." He told his friend, wanting just a few more seconds of his time. Johnny looked back at Gyro, at the serious look on his face, and he decided to listen to his request.

"Just let me ask you one more thing. If there was a girl here now, one that you were interested in, what would you want her to do?" He posed the question, wanting to know Johnny's desires. Partly so that he could better understand his friends struggle, but more so because he had an idea, one that he wanted to ignore, but also one that he could just not forget.

"Well, most of all, I'd just want her to let me kiss her. Without any of the long explanation of how things are for me now, without her asking me why on earth she would want to be with a paraplegic man. I'd just want her to see me for who I am, and to give me a chance to make her fall head over heels in love." Johnny thought seriously about his answer before giving it, wanting to give Gyro a proper response. He was happy that the long-haired man listened to the end without interrupting him, but just as he was about to thank him for doing so, Gyro interrupted him. However, while he did interrupt him with his mouth, it wasn't with words. One of his hands grabbed a hold of Johnny's arm as the other held his surprisingly soft face within its grasp. His fingers caressed the younger mans cheek, and before either of them could say anything Gyro was kissing Johnny, his lips both gentle and fierce at the same time somehow. For just a few seconds he gave into his desires, letting his instincts tell him what to do, and those instincts said to give Johnny everything he had. His friends lips felt moist, they felt tender, they felt perfect. He moved his hand from Johnny's cheek to his hair, bunching the silky strands in-between his fingers as if he was holding on for life. Just as he thought he was about to be pushed away, Johnny's arms came towards him, wrapping around his neck as he finally responded to the kiss. The instant Gyro had kissed him Johnny had been shocked to say the least. For a few seconds he felt like he had frozen in place, but as he felt the slightly searing pain from his hair being pulled, and the aggressive but still very much pleasurable intensity dancing across his lips, he sprung back into action, putting his history of dating to use. Before he could even think about what he was doing he was slipping his tongue into Gyro's mouth, letting it explore the wet insides. As soon as his thoughts returned though, he became fully aware of everything around him all too quickly.

"Gyro!" He shrieked, ripping their mouths apart and untangling his arms from his mentors neck, instead using them to push him away. He didn't know exactly why he was pushing him away, he had liked the kiss, he had really liked the kiss, but he found himself ending it anyway. He regretted doing it almost instantly, but he told himself that it could've been just some weird joke, that it might not have meant anything, so he shouldn't let it continue until he knew what on earth Gyro was doing.

"Johnny, I'm sorry." Before he said anything else, Gyro made sure he apologized for what he just did. Knowing that he had done something totally inappropriate, as a friend, as a mentor, and as a fellow competitor in the race. Even so, he couldn't make himself regret his actions, he just couldn't. In his mind he thought back on the kiss, despite it only having happened a few seconds earlier. The sight of Johnny closing his eyes in shock just before Gyro shut his own, the feeling of his incredibly soft lips, his incredibly soft face, his incredibly soft everything. The slightest whimper of helpless surprise Johnny had made a mere second before Gyro's lips had claimed him. All of it circled through the Italians brain, and he assured himself that he would never forget a single aspect of it.

"What, what did we just do?" Johnny's confused words brought Gyro back to reality, and for whatever dumb reason, he was replying with a joking, teasing remark before he could stop himself. Just like with the kiss, it was his instinct.

"Uh, we kissed Johnny, are you sure you didn't make up those stories about the girls? I thought you knew what a kiss was."

"Gyro! You know what I meant!" Johnny yelled at the joker, rightfully annoyed at him for joking like that after he had asked him a serious question. Half of him wanted Gyro to say that the kiss was just some sort of really bad joke, half of him wanted him to say it was more than just a joke, that it was serious. The one thing he wasn't conflicted about was that he wanted a straight forward answer.

"I just, I wanted to prove to you that there's someone here who's willing to listen to you. Someone who doesn't think you're too much work, who really thinks you're worth it." The words tumbled out of his mouth one by one, as he found it hard to stop himself from telling Johnny every reason why he wanted to be with him, every part of the boy that made him worth so much. But he had already said and done too much, he had to stop himself before he scared Johnny even more than he already had. 'Although', Gyro thought to himself, 'what if I actually do have a chance with him?'. He had assumed that despite it being absolutely amazing, Johnny moving in to further the kiss had only been a reflex movement. He had been sure that the unforgettable sensation of the boys tongue violating the insides of his mouth had been a mistake, hence Johnny almost instantly pushing Gyro away. The executioner sat in anticipated silence as he waited for Johnny to process everything he had just said, hoping that maybe, just maybe, his thoughts were accurate.

"Are you being serious right now? Are you really not joking around with me?" Johnny asked with pleading eyes, wanting so desperately for Gyro to tell him he wasn't joking.

"Look, I know I make a lot of really awesome jokes, but this isn't one of them Johnny. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and admit it, but now that I've come this far I might as well say it. I think I love you Johnny. No, I know that I love you. And after hearing you say all that, I just had to show you that you're not as broken as you think you are, and that you can still be loved. I'm sorry for springing this all on you, I really am. I mean, I know you like girls and I did it anyway. I hope you can still race with me- just as friends of course- but if you don't want to I won't blame you." The words left a bittersweet taste on his mouth. It felt really good to say so straight-forward that he loved Johnny. But he was afraid that his affections would never be returned, and as he focused on this fact more and more the bitterness overpowered the sweetness, leaving him not even able to raise his head to meet Johnny's gaze. However, the jockey wasn't looking at Gyro either. He wasn't really looking anywhere, he was facing Gyro, but his eyes weren't focused on anything. They were staring into blank space, as his mouth slowly turned into a smile and his brain told him what was happening. He was happy. The mentor that he looked up to, that he quite frankly adored, had just told him that he loved him. He was very happy. But Johnny wasn't some babbling school girl about to squeal that her crush liked her back. No, he was an adult, who had gone through a lot, and who had finally found someone who was willing to accept all of him. He didn't speak at first, but instead, he brought his arms to the ground, using them to pull his body closer to Gyro's, before letting his head lie in the crook between the mans head and his neck, closing his eyes and just enjoying the peaceful moment.

"J-johnny?" Gyro spoke up for a moment, but was quickly silenced.

"Shhh, give me a few seconds, ok? I just want to stay like this for a little bit." The jockey whispered, and Gyro complied with his request. The pair didn't move for a good minute, Gyro sat in place, not wanting to ruin the moment for two reasons; one, because this was clearly important to Johnny, and two, because he was absolutely loving the feeling of Johnny resting on his shoulder. Johnny on the other hand stayed still because he wanted to remember this moment, and he wanted some time to take it all in. In simple terms, he was kind of just too happy to speak, at a loss for words. After a while though, he did finally speak up, saying words that brought happiness to Gyro's heart.

"Thank you Gyro. Really, for everything. Do you want to know a secret about me though?" Johnny asked, and when Gyro nodded his head and asked him to go on, the jockey took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"When I talk about my past, saying this and that about all the girls I've dated, it's not entirely true. The truth is, it wasn't just girls, it was guys too. I grew up in a rich household, and I knew that my dad would never approve of me going out with, let alone having sex with other men. So I did it once, just to try it, more out of a rebellious spirit towards my father than anything else. But you know what? I liked it. I really liked it, just as much as when I did it with a girl. I never thought I would admit it to anyone I knew, I mean, why would I? People like that are shunned in the eyes of society, I once heard my father and his friends talk about how they're an abomination of gods plan. It's all a bunch of crap if you ask me, there's no problem with being gay, but even so, I was afraid to say that out loud. I was scared of what would happen to me if I did. But if it's with you, I'm not afraid at all." He spoke, letting everything he had been hiding out. The only other people Johnny had ever admitted this to were the men he had had one night stands with. He couldn't even remember their names the morning after, and even the memories of their faces were blurred in his mind by now. Those men were not important people to Johnny, and they weren't people that he particularly cared about. But Gyro was different. They had been together for months now, just the two of them toughing it out in the gruelling cross-country race, with a fair amount of fighting stand users thrown in there. Even before all that, from the first time Johnny saw Gyro he had seemed special to him. After all, the only reason that he was in the race in the first place was because he had been totally entranced by Gyro's use of the spin. He felt comfortable telling Gyro such an intimate detail about himself, he wanted him to know. But now that he knew Gyro was in love with him, he found himself wanting so much more.

"Johnny, hearing you say that makes me so happ-" Gyro started to give Johnny a response, but the younger man was done with words for the moment. Instead he used Gyro's earlier move against him, crushing his lips against his mentors to silence him. Gyro was shocked for a moment, but he let himself lean into the kiss almost immediately, bringing his hands back to Johnny's body, clutching onto his back and digging his nails into the fabric of his shirt. Johnny had been willing to answer Gyro's questions before, but now, he didn't want to explain a single thing. He didn't want to interrupt the feeling of his friends lips on his own by asking if they were going to go all the way, or by explaining to Gyro how to move his body to make him feel good. He wanted to submit himself to Gyro, letting the older man do whatever he wanted to him, without instruction.

"Johnny, are you sure you want to do this with me?" The older man asked, regretting that he had to take his lips off Johnny's if only for a second.

"I'm sure, so you don't need to be careful with me, ok?" Johnny advised, desperately wanting Gyro to take control so that he could try and forget about the race, forget about his legs, just for one night.

"Ok, I hear you loud and clear Johnny boy." Gyro smirked as he responded, understanding the true meaning behind his new lovers words. In the back of his head, a voice was screaming that if he was going to finally do this, he had to be careful. The voice insisted that Johnny was fragile, that he couldn't hold him or pleasure him the same as a normal person, but the rest of Gyro didn't care about the voice at all. He silenced the thoughts almost immediately, knowing that Johnny was stronger than most people gave him credit for, that really, he was one of the strongest people he knew. Once he had convinced himself that Johnny could take whatever he gave him, the Italian brought his lips straight back to him, wasting almost no time in slipping his tongue inside his friends mouth. His fingers dug deeper into Johnny's back, but the American revelled in the pain, just happy to feel something. The feeling of Gyro's nails scratching him and drawing tiny drips of blood actually turned him on, making him think of someone scratching a bug bite. He could never describe exactly why bug bites were so alluring and enticing to him, and he knew that it was a really weird and out there fetish, but despite that, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying it.

"A-ah, gyro," He moaned, a strained look painted across his face. His mentors first thought was to stop, afraid that he was hurting Johnny, but he fought against his instinct, and instead took things further. His hands slid down Johnny's back as he slowly stood up, picking up the paraplegic to carry him inside the tent where they could have some privacy, safe from any racers who might be lurking around the area. While it meant that the pair had to separate their lips for a moment, Johnny found himself exhilarated, having been quite literally swept off his feet. Once they were inside, Gyro wasted no time in letting go of Johnny and placing him on one of their sleeping bags. His hands were on either side of Johnny's head, keeping the cripple in place, as if he might run. Even though they both knew that even if he could, he had no desire to. As he bent his arms and brought himself closer to the boys lips, Gyro started to kiss him again, this time with a more prominent sense of urgency, having realised that Johnny wanted to go all the way. As their lips moved against each other in a sultry exchange of saliva, Gyro's hands moved down Johnny's body until they were at his hips, snaking up under the fabric of his loose fitting shirt.

"You can still feel whatever I do to you here can't you?" Gyro teased as his fingers glided across the surface of Johnny's muscles. The younger boy was making it painfully obvious how much he was enjoying his mentors touch, his skin shivering wherever it came into contact with Gyro, and his eyes closing as his face contorted in pleasure.

"Yeah, just like that, touch me where I can feel everything." Johnny flirted back, extending the sounds in the word everything in his most sensual voice possible. Gyro followed his request, pulling Johnny's shirt above his head and getting rid of it completely, throwing it to the side of the tent, marking the start of a pile of clothes that was bound to grow larger by the end of the night. He pulled his lips away from Johnny's, but only so that he could put them to better use. He started by planting butterfly kisses down his jawline, his neck, then across to his shoulder blades before making his way further down to his chest. His fingers returned to Johnny's back as he dug them in again, leaving Johnny no time to breath as his fetish was fulfilled on his back, while Gyro's lips assaulted his front, slowly licking up and down his chest before finally resting at his nipples, flicking the sensitive nub oh so slightly at first.

"Aah, gyro-" Johnny moaned, already having been made incapable of rational speech. Gyro's tongue deftly circled around the boys now hard nipple, before taking it in his mouth and just barely using his teeth. He spent enough time on one side of his chest to leave him wanting more before switching it up and moving to his other nipple, giving this one all the same treatment. A smirk lined his face as he listened to the sounds of pleasure fall out of his companions mouth, it made him feel awfully confident in his abilities when he was able to elicit this much of a response with just the use of his tongue. He realised that Johnny had probably grown more sensitive in his upper body since the accident, but he threw logic to the curb and just focused on how good he was able to make the younger boy feel.

"Hey, gyro," Johnny burst out, trying to get his mentors attention, because as embarrassing as it was, he wasn't confident that he could even speak properly while Gyro was pleasuring him. The Italian stopped his movements for a moment to look expectantly at Johnny.

"It's not fair if only I'm shirtless, let me do you too." The younger man spoke up, embarrassed by his own words, but not letting that stop him from getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was to feel his mentors muscles, and to slide his fingers across his toned abs. Gyro chuckled for a moment, finding Johnny's forward approach incredibly endearing, and unconsciously falling for the boy even more.

"As you wish!" He said in a rather grandiose manner, taking his arms away from Johnny to motion that his body was in the boys control. Although, he couldn't stop himself from then offering his hand to Johnny to help him sit up.

"I could have done that myself you know." The jockey chided, accepting the help anyway.

"I know, but I still wanted to help you!" Gyro responded, with a kind of childish innocence lacing his tone as he grinned. Johnny brought his hands to Gyro's needlessly complicated top, and started to take it off him, but couldn't help but ask its wearer about it.

"What even is this fabric at the top of your shirt? Is it a scarf? Some sort of weird cape?" Johnny asked, fascinated by his mentors odd sense of fashion.

"I don't know, I just thought it looked cool. Don't you think it does? I can go and run for you so it flaps in the wind if you'd like." The Italian joked, admitting that while his outfit did look damn good on him, he had never thought too hard about it.

"I'll have to decline on that, as much as I'd like to see your muscles work hard like that, I had something else in mind." Johnny purred, making use of all the practice seducing people he had had when he was rich, having been what some people might call a playboy. Unlike those times though, he could actually still laugh and joke around with Gyro, even when they were about to do the most intimate thing two people can. With Gyro he realised that sex isn't meant to just be getting rid of pent up sexual frustration or pure physical sensations, it's about having fun too. Once he finally had his mentors shirt off, he wasted no time in feeling the man up, letting his fingers wander wherever they liked. After that, it wasn't long before he found himself wanting more, moving to unbuckle Gyro's belt before the Italian could protest.

"You sure don't care about taking your time hey Johnny?" Gyro remarked, amused by his partners eagerness.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Johnny questioned slightly defensively, but Gyro was quick to reply and dispel any of those thoughts.  
"No, quite the opposite actually." He confirmed as he moved to help Johnny, placing his hands over top of the boys before taking care of his pants and underwear himself, taking a moment to get rid of the cumbersome clothing before moving to do the same to Johnny. It took a little bit longer to rid the paralysed boy of his clothes, but Gyro was perfectly patient, happy to spend the time to disrobe his friend.

"Hey, yours looks normal!" Gyro remarked in surprise, earning him a light-hearted whack on the head from Johnny.

"What did you expect? Of course it looks normal! The bullet didn't even hit near there!"  
"Sorry, in reality I knew it'd be fine, but all these weird images popped into my head and I didn't know what to expect." The older man admitted, causing a sigh of exasperation from Johnny, but the jockey was quick to forgive his mentor.

"Let's just forget that I said something so weird and move on to something more fun, ok?"

"That's ok with me, show me what you've got." Johnny smiled as he spoke, his words challenging Gyro to take control and show Johnny what his talented hands could do with a body like his.

"Well, I don't know what you'll be able to feel, but I'll try anything and everything until I can make you cum." The Italian declared, accepting the challenge whole-heartedly. While on the outside he was confident, on the inside he wasn't sure he could back up his claims. He was terrified that he would disappoint Johnny by not being able to find a way to pleasure him, but he was determined to make sure that didn't happen. With that in mind, he thought of everything he could do to the boy, every single dirty thing he could subject him to. Then, he thought realistically, and narrowed down the list quite a bit, but he still had plenty of ideas he could try. Although, he did want to hold back on any weird fetishes or kinks for now, he wanted their first time to be a more normal experience. After all, Johnny just wanted to be treated like a normal person. He started by leaning down to face Johnny's crotch, while his fingers slid across the boys body in places he could feel it, he started to lick up and down Johnny's shaft. To any other man, his movements would have been enticingly slow, making them want to scream and beg for more, which, to Johnny; he would have happily given, but as he had suspected, he just wasn't getting that reaction.

"Look, I-" Johnny started to speak but Gyro wouldn't let him, placing his hand over the boys mouth before any more noise could escape.

"I know what you want to say, you're getting cold feet and you don't want me to waste my time. But you can't just give up when one thing doesn't work, ok? I know you're not that kind of person, the Johnny Joestar I fell in love with does not give up. So even if you don't feel anything, I'm going to keep trying new things, and I'm not going to let you sleep until you're screaming my name uncontrollably." Gyro comforted Johnny, and the words really did make the boy feel better. A cheeky grin lined his face as he responded;

"I guess we might be in for a long night then, not that I mind." He flirted back, brushing off his insecurities and worries and getting himself into the right mood. As Gyro brought his head back to Johnny's flaccid penis, he stopped with his slow teasing motions and instead took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in an attempt to arouse his friend. As he did so, the organ in his mouth grew harder and harder, making it more difficult for him to deep throat it, but he pushed through his gag reflex and swallowed it as far as it would go. At the same time, his hands had returned to Johnny's back, the younger boy having lead them there. Johnny was moaning, but it was only because of Gyro's not so delicate touch on his skin, unfortunately, no matter how skilled he was at moving his mouth, it just wasn't doing anything for Johnny.

"Why don't you rest for a little bit and let me do something for you Gyro? I don't want to just be on the receiving end." Johnny suggested, feeling bad that Gyro was giving him all this lovely treatment but that it just wasn't working.

"Oh really? Do you have experience giving someone a blow job? Or will I be your first time?" The Italian asked excitedly, wishing that even if Johnny had had sex with men before, he could still be his first in some way.

"Geez, I know I used to be a playboy but I didn't just make the guys I was with do all the work! I learnt plenty about how to make a man feel good you know." He boasted in a seductive voice, slightly disappointing Gyro, but making him excited at the prospect of a highly talented Johnny Joestar trying to pleasure him.

"Ok, go ahead." Gyro asserted, and Johnny was quick to comply. He took Gyro's head in his hands and lifted it up so that they were staring each other in the eyes. Only a second later, they were kissing again, their lips fierce on one another, Johnny's tongue exploring deep inside the wet cavern that was Gyro's mouth, but it didn't last awfully long. Before much time had passed, Johnny moved his attention lower, making his way down his mentors body with the sliding touch of his nails and the wet slick of his tongue, until he finally reached his erection, already pumping with blood making it hard. He imitated what Gyro had done to him earlier, starting with slow and tortuous licks around the tip, but the difference was, Gyro felt everything.

"Oh god Johnny, don't tease me like that-" The Italian murmured under his heaving breath, desperately needing more of Johnny, more of his mouth. Johnny kind of wanted to make Gyro wait before he really got down to business and watch him squirm in anticipation, something about the idea just really turned him on. Although, as much as he liked the idea, he just couldn't bear to wait any longer himself. His hands rubbed Gyro's erect length where he couldn't reach with his mouth just yet, and he almost forgot to breath for a little while as his head bobbed up and down taking in the pulsating erection.

"uh, aaah, now you've got it." Gyro whimpered, barely able to keep his breath as well. Before long, Johnny took his hands away, and in one swift movement let himself take in everything his mentor had to offer him, deep throating him just as he had just minutes before. He didn't stop there though, and as he continued relentlessly sucking up and down the length, he only got faster. His hands snaked up Gyro's chest and pushed him down so that he was lying on the sleeping bag, adjusting the way he sat just slightly so that he could get a better angle at Gyro's cock before going back to work, leaning down and taking the length deep into his mouth once again. He looked up for a moment as he did so, meeting Gyro's line of sight, almost sending the Italian crazy. He felt like he was just about to cum, but Johnny wasn't about to let him finish that quickly. Feeling the shivers running through his mentors body and telling that he was close, Johnny pulled back, much to Gyro's dismay.

"What the hell Johnny, I was so close! Why would you stop now of all times?" Gyro moaned in frustration, lamenting the missed opportunity to fill his lovers mouth up to the brim with his dripping semen.

"Sorry Gyro, but you said you'd make me cum tonight, so I don't want you to go first all by yourself." The jockey teased, happy that he had been able to make Gyro whimper and moan through his touch, but still wanting the Italian to do the same thing to him.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'd better get back to work hey? You and your very talented mouth have done enough for now, let me take over from here." With that, Gyro took control of the situation back from his younger friend, instantly turning the tables on him as he pulled him to the ground, flipping the two over so that Gyro was on top. He didn't know if it would do anything, but he was really hoping that going all the way with Johnny would elicit some sort of sexual reaction from him. Having been prepared for a cross country horse race, he understandably didn't have anything on him that he could use as any sort of lubricant, so he figured copious amounts of his saliva would have to be enough. He placed his pointer finger in his mouth and licked and sucked until it was as wet as it was ever going to get. He even rubbed his fingers across his erections to lube them up with any pre-cum lingering on the tip. As he lined a finger up and Johnny's hole, a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Hey Johnny, look on the bright side, it's not even going to hurt to prepare you!" He said cheerfully, genuinely proud of himself for realising this.

"Trust you to find the one positive of being a paraplegic." Johnny replied, his words laced with slight laughter. None of Gyro's bad jokes ever made him laugh, but something about his child like positivity in such an adult situation just made him giggle.

"What's with all the laughing? It's a pretty keen observation if you ask me."

"No, no, I was just giggling because of how cute you were." Johnny's words brought the slightest blush to Gyro's cheeks, the whole exchange almost making him forget what he was doing in the first place. With a quick blink and a shake of his head though, he brought himself back to reality, and slowly started to push his finger into Johnny's awaiting hole. The jockey couldn't feel anything, at least not yet, so Gyro was able to prepare him fairly easily, one finger eventually turning into two and then three until he deemed him ready. He was about to speak up with something along the lines of; 'Johnny are you ready,' or, 'I'm going to start, ok Johnny?'. But he quickly decided against it, knowing that his partner just wanted him to take control. So without any more words, he brought his tip to the boys entrance before thrusting it in. It moved slowly at first, as he used his left hand to guide it in, but just a few moments later he was fully sheathed in his new lovers warmth and almost impossibly tight insides.

"I swear if you could feel just a tenth of what I'm feeling right now Johnny." Gyro purred out as he paused for a moment, staying still inside his lover for a few seconds to take a few deep breaths.

"Then make me. And stuff that one tenth crap, make me feel just as good as you do right now." Johnny challenged in a sexy tone as he anticipated what was to come. He wouldn't say it to Gyro, but he felt terrible that his mentor had come inside him, and yet he still didn't feel a thing. He was sure that this was about to change though, he had heard that prostate stimulation might be a way for him to ejaculate, and feel something if only for a fleeting moment, and he knew that Gyro would be able to do that for him. With one last deep breath, Gyro steeled himself before starting to pull out, leaving only his tip inside before almost instantly pushing himself back in. Not content with just lying there, Johnny used his arms to prop himself up high enough to capture Gyro's lips, kissing him as he thrust himself in and out. If they had been on a real bed, anyone even remotely near would have surely heard the springs of a rocking bed as Gyro frantically moved back and forth, his hips and upper legs working for every thrust. One of his hands stretched out to grab the back of Johnny's head, pulling him even closer as their lips melded together and their tongues slapped the walls of each-others mouths. His other hand was resting against Johnny's chest, starting to play with one of his nipples again, touching somewhere he was certain Johnny could feel.

"Haaah, haah, Gyro-" Johnny panted out in-between kisses as he was touched so sensitively. The Italian definitely wasn't quiet either, letting a stream of aaah's, uuuuh's and all sounds in between fall from his mouth as he buried himself again and again in Johnny's soft and wet insides. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, down his chest, but he wouldn't stop, not nearly ready to give up.

"AaaAAah! Oooh, oh god!" Johnny screamed with no regard to how loud he was being whatsoever, it was only for a moment, but one of Gyro's thrusts had hit his prostate, filling him up with feelings he hadn't experienced in years. He could feel the sensations running through his body, he wasn't sure if it was just the endorphins coursing through his body, or if it was actually happening, but he was sure that he could actually feel his penis, surging with pleasure for those very few seconds. Gyro knew instantly what was happening, a wide mouthed smile plastering itself onto his face.

"I can feel it Gyro! Just for a mo-uuuuuh, yes, yes, like that!" Johnny continued to yell, hardly believing it himself that he was feeling this good. Before he could even finishing telling his lover, Gyro had already hit his prostate again, bringing back all the sensations he had felt a moment ago in full force. After spending so long with no feelings below the hip at all, he thought for sure that he was about to explode from all the ecstasy.

"I'm close Johnny, will you cum with me?" Gyro moaned, not pausing his movements for even a single moment to talk. By this point Johnny was incapable of any large or intelligent words, simply replying with his carnal instincts.

"Yes, gyro, oh god Gyro!" The words spilt from his mouth without him even thinking about it, he just had to scream his lovers name, it just felt so right. Before the pair lost themselves in orgasm, Gyro noticed that Johnny's earlier erection had already subsided, and brought his hands down to solve that problem, rubbing them in rough, beastly movements. Every few seconds when his feelings rushed back to him, he could swear that he felt Gyro's touch on his erection.

"Ah, Aaah, Gy, Gyro-ooooh-" Johnny's vision turned a blinding white for a moment as he finished, releasing his cum all over his lovers chest, coating the already sweating surface with the sticky, almost liquid substance. Gyro barely had time to revel in the joy of making his friend cum as he finished himself, letting everything go inside of Johnny and filling him up with his seed. As he pulled his limp cock out of Johnny he struggled to catch his breath, rolling over beside his lover with his arms stretched wide and his chest heaving up and down. Johnny wasn't in much better shape either, letting himself fall fully back onto the sleeping bag, the memories of what he had just experienced playing through his mind as if they were still happening. Phantom sensations tingling through him. The two simply lay like this for a few minutes, completely content with letting the silence- aside from the sound of their breathing that is- hang in the air. When one of them finally did speak up, it was Johnny.

"I just can't believe it. I felt it, I definitely felt it but it just doesn't seem real. Like it's too good to be true." The crippled man stated in disbelief, happy beyond words. It had been extremely brief, but he had felt his insides tingle and pulse, he had felt an orgasm rage through him.

"Oh, it's true Johnny, you'd better believe it. But anyway, did I fulfil my promise?" Gyro asked jokingly, knowing full-well that the answer was a resounding yes.

"Do I really have to say it out loud? The proofs right there on your chest, and I know you heard everything that came out of my mouth." Johnny's response brought a knowing smirk to Gyro's face as he brought his finger down to the muscles on his chest. The digits slid through the sticky mixture before he moved the finger to his lips, licking up all the cum he could.

"Well how about that, yours tastes just fine too!" Gyro exclaimed, laughing at his own remark.

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear it. I'll have to see what you taste like next time we do this."

"So there is going to be a next time, my Johnny boy?" Gyro asked, but he was presented with a very simple answer, understandable for such an obvious question.

"Did you really have any doubt that there would be?" Was all that Johnny needed to say, after everything that had happened between them tonight, there was no doubt in either of their minds that they would be doing it again.

"As amazing as you were though, I don't want to be with you just for sex. After everything you've said to me, and all the time we already spend together as friends, that might be kind of obvious, but I still wanted to just say it straight forward. Up until today I thought my feelings towards you were admiration, but I realise now that I love you. Like, a lot." The younger man admitted everything he had come to realise, knowing in his head that Gyro fully intended to make him his boyfriend, and not just his friend with benefits, but still wanting to make sure that was the case. He cared too much about his mentor to not be sure. Gyro went to open his mouth, but found himself speechless for a moment. While Johnny actions had proved that he was definitely into the Italian, this was the first time he had said the words I love you, and Gyro couldn't stop himself from mentally freaking out for just a moment. He took a page from Johnny's book and used actions instead of words to express himself, rolling back over and wrapping his arms around his lovers body. He held Johnny far tighter than he should have, rubbing his head against the boys chest as he did so, but despite the lack of oxygen, Johnny didn't mind at all. A smile found its way to his face as he let himself be hugged, and simultaneously be suffocated by his now boyfriend. After a few seconds of this though, Gyro loosened his grip, bringing his hands to rest on either side of Johnny and laying his head on the boys chest.

"I love you too Johnny, and I want to be your boyfriend. I'll always be there for you when you need me, and I know you'll do the same. And you know what else I know? We are going to win this race, together. We're going to get you those corpse parts, I'm going to use the grand prize to free that poor kid who's on death row in my country, and once all that's done, we can use whatever prize money we have left to start a life together. Because I assure you, I want you for way more than just sex." The Italian spoke, slipping into one of his more serious tones. As much as he loved them, he didn't want to joke about his future with Johnny, he cared too much about it for that.

"You're pretty lucky though, normal guys wouldn't even be able to walk the day after I had my way with them, but you'll be able to ride just fine tomorrow!" Ok, maybe he wasn't totally above joking around with his boyfriend.

"Oh, how lucky I must be to get through sex with someone as skilled as you unscathed." The sarcastic boy replied, poking light-hearted fun at Gyro's indirect brag. As always though, Gyro was oblivious, simply taking the comment as a compliment.

"For now though, I am in serious need for some sleep. We have to get up early and start racing before it gets too hot tomorrow, and we've already stayed up way later than we should have." Johnny spoke up, really wanting nothing more than to just spend the next few hours talking to Gyro, or kissing Gyro, or cuddling with Gyro, or maybe all three. Yeah, definitely all three. But common sense won over, and Gyro spoke up agreeing that it really was about time they went to sleep.

"One last thing before you do though, it's gonna get pretty cold throughout the night, especially if we don't put our clothes back on. But right now I really just can't be bothered doing that, so how about you snuggle up with me and we get some good old body heat going on?" Gyro suggested, asking to snuggle together in just about the most roundabout way possible.

"You know, you really don't have to ask me like that. We are already on this sleeping bag together after all, we should definitely get under the covers though." Replied the younger man, and with that, they slipped under the covers, Gyro's right leg splayed over Johnny's, and his arms resting above and below his lovers shoulders and chest. Gyro felt like Johnny was the teddy bear he took with him on the race, and Johnny felt safe and wanted resting in his mentors strong arms. No matter what tragedies the future held for them, for at least this night, everything was perfect in their world.


End file.
